


turn around, sseul

by byulseunbi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, irene didn't even show up, seulgi is just a fool in love, yeri is a satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulseunbi/pseuds/byulseunbi
Summary: seulgi finds love in a not-so-packed café one afternoon in fall.love, in the form of a black-haired-goddess.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 17





	turn around, sseul

**Author's Note:**

> first story here in ao3!  
> hope y'all find a bit of humor in this, i tried really 😞  
> enjoy luvs!

—

seulgi sighs onto her paper.

the blankness of it doesn't help her.

the tapping of her pencil doesn't either.

and the girl in front of her doesn't, either.

"yeri!"

the blonde girl shoots her a look before looking back into her phone.

"kim yerim!"

the blonde girl rolls her eyes now, still not looking at her.

"ya, kim yerim! can you be something helpful rather than just sitting there watching cat videos?"

that got her attention.

"no?? I offered myself to sit here with you but look at you now, unnie."

seulgi glares at her.

"hey! I'd really rather be in my room than in this packed, noisy cafe."

"yerim."

"fine! you did not ask me. I asked myself."

yeri huffs, looking away.

"aaaaand?"

"this cafe's not noisy! gosh! unnie, stop cornering me."

seulgi folds her arms.

"fine. but give me an object to draw, i don't know what to draw. my mind is completely blank."

yeri claps, startling the nervous part timer behind the counter.

"ha! that's easy! now let me see.."

the bell dings, the birds fly, and the clouds exist.

"so?"

yeri shushes her, both eyes squinting towards the crowd.

"there."

seulgi's eyes try to follow yerim's, only to land on a weird scenery.

"the guy who's struggling with a jar of peanut butter?"

"god! unnie! the woman who sits behind him."

"aah.."

the woman sitting behind the poor guy flips her hair, as if she can hear yerim.

if the bell suddenly dings slowly, seulgi wouldn't know.

if the birds started singing, seulgi wouldn't know.

even if the clouds disappear, she wouldn't know.

whoever that woman is, she had caught seulgi's attention.

( which left yerim ignored on the side, but that's not the point. )

seulgi stares, and stares, still not moving an inch.

her hand itches to draw a portrait of the beautiful unknown goddess, but her brain can't seem to respond.

yeri sighs.

"she got love-struck again. geez."

just as seulgi's hand is starting to move, the woman moves too, standing up from her table.

seulgi jumps, her eyes not wavering.

the woman still gets her sole attention.

the black haired beauty starts to make her way to the cashier, startling the nervous part time worker again.

they talked for a short minute before the woman exits the cafe, making the bell dings once again.

seulgi, being a pathetic fool in love she is, runs to the cashier, and somehow the part time worker doesn't seem nervous this time.

"hey- uh, you know the woman you talked with earlier?"

the part time worker smiles so mysteriously, seulgi shivers.

"no, I don't."

huh. that wasn't the answer seulgi was expecting after she ( the part time worker is a girl ) smiled like that?

"but, I do have a note for you." she smiles (again!)

what the hell? am i getting blackmailed or something?

seulgi gulps.

"a-a note?"

the girl nods, revealing a small pink note her hands, which are on the table all this time.

she slides the note over the table to a now (very)nervous seulgi.

"you sure? do you even know my name?"

the girl shakes her head, and it just terrifies seulgi even more.

ah, fuck it. if this goes wrong, i'm blaming all this to that satan yerim.

she takes the little note, still in doubt.

she eyes the smiling part timer, then the note, back and forth.

"go on, open it."

okay, here we go, kang seulgi.

and then she is taken aback.

"turn around?"

yep. somebody is trying to kill me. bye mom, dad, even yerim, although she is getting blamed for this.

the bell dings again, and this time a different voice speaks.

"yes, turn around, kang seulgi."

seulgi jumps and turns around, visibly startled.

"hey, pretty admirer. wanna go out?"

seulgi was killed, but at least she got killed in the unknown black-haired goddess' hands.

–

**Author's Note:**

> yes so.. black haired goddess is irene? i guess


End file.
